Giving In
by Miss-Robin
Summary: I't all started with a dream. "I can't shake this feeling from my head, there's a devil sleeping in my bed... I know it's not the right thing, and I know its not the good thing, but kinda I want to..." B/J slash. multi-song fict. Nine Inch Nails.
1. Ch1: Physical

Author's note: This is my first Bat/Joker fict ever. Its based mostly on the Dark Knight (Nolanverse) , but also on there character's in the animated series. If its not that in character, sorry, I haven't seen the show or the movie in forever. I want to use NIN songs only in this fict, so I'm trying my best to make them fit. This is Physical (your so).

Disclaimer: Don't own these two lovely men. If only….

.Batman.

He had the other man tied down, and gave him one more swift punch in the stomach to try and shut him up. Instead he got another "haw haw ahee ahaw" in response, causing him to glare at the other man. The joker lay there, grinning up at Bruce, his usual red lipstick lining his ruined mouth.

The dream changed, and although the ropes were still in place the joker's usual clothes weren't. He was sporting that tight nurse outfit that made Bruce's stomach do flip flops as he watched the clown's smile change from his usual maniacal grin to a more suggestive smirk. He felt horrified, but at the same time drawn to the other man, unable to take his eyes off of him. He felt himself suddenly moving towards him, and just before he closed the distance between them he was awakened by the loud ringing of his alarm clocked.

He groaned as he opened his eyes, searching for the offending object, before finding it and slamming a fist down on it's off button. He wiped a hand across his sweat drenched face, sighing to himself.

"There's something wrong with me…" He said out loud to the empty room. He nodded in response to himself as he claimed out of his comfortable bed (that he had only slept in for two hours) and made his way to the shower.

He hoped he wouldn't have to face the Joker any time soon, due to the unusual nature of his recent dreams. Since he had found out just yesterday that the criminal had recently escaped from Arkham, he doubted he'd be so lucky.

_I wanna take you baby. _

_I wanna take you out_

_I wanna wine and dine you, _

_Oh, I wanna twist and twist and shout._

_I want you hot in my arms_

_So soft on my bed_

_You get the key to my heart, _

_When you wear that sweet dress. _

_But you're just too physical, too physical to me._

.Joker.

He was surrounded by his usual chaos. It was a free for all, it was true anarchy. Every one was running and screaming, people looted stores and burned down houses as others lay dead in the street. There was no love, no one trying to protect others, just themselves.

He laughed as he looked down at Gothem, that pathetic city that was now all his. Now all his except one. The Batman suddenly slammed into him, appearing from the night itself. He grinned, glad that it wasn't going to be that easy. He needed a challenge. He needed the Batman.

Said man began to punch and kick him, as they rolled around on the floor, attacking each other. He felt blood dripping down his head as it was smashed onto the floor and began to cackle wildly. Suddenly he felt a something thick and wet slide over his wound and looked up to see the Batman licking him clean.

He groaned, expecting this sudden shift in the dream, as it had been a reoccurring one, and met his lips with the other man's willingly. The sound of police sirens stopped him suddenly, as the other man faded away, leaving him alone on his bed.

He got up off the filthy mattress to look out an equally dirty window, seeing the cop cars pass by his current home, apparently chasing a speeding vehicle. He sighed, and sat back down on his bed, laughing to himself when he noticed his "little" problem. He decided to ignore it, and began to get dressed, having a bit of trouble when it came to his pants.

He giggled to himself as he began to devise a plan for that night. He thought it would be nice to have Batsy pay him a little visit.

_I want your rough house baby,_

_I want this right in your ear._

_You let me feel your danger, _

_I let you make this feeling clear here._

_I want the touch of your charms, _

_the heat of your breath_

_I wanna say all those things_

_That would be better left unsaid…_

_But your too physical, physical to me…_


	2. Ch2: Sunspots

Author's Note: Song: Sunspot's by Nine Inch Nails.

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters. Yeah, I know, it makes me sad too.

The Batman looked down at the clown, his nemesis, who was now sporting a set of fresh cuts and bruises but still held onto his maniacal grin. He stared down at the smaller man with his usual stoic face before giving him another swift punch in the stomach; forcing the other male to topple over, laughing hoarsely.

"Wow, Batsy, you, uh, seem especially aggravated today. I'm not even trying to, uh, escape" He chuckled as he raised his hands, feigning innocence. The Batman simply glared at him before lifting the Joker up by his collar, holding him only inches away from his face.

He felt consumed by rage and other emotions every time he looked at the maniac, especially today. He felt his blood boiling and fought to control himself; to keep his thick hands from wrapping around that thin neck and snapping it, putting and end to him once and for all.

Ending the other's life would put a stop to all that madness and senseless violence and make it so that he would never have to see that gruesome grinning face again. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. Bruce tried his best to hold on to Batman's ideals. On nights like this, however, he felt himself slipping away.

_Sunspots cast a glare in my eye._

_Sometimes I forget I'm alive._

The joker noticed that the larger man was slightly distracted. He saw the strange gleam in the Bat's eyes and frowned. He wanted his favorite foe to have as much fun as he was having.

"Oh Bats… " He crooned hoarsely, licking his lips, finally getting the other man's attention again. Said man just growled and shoved him back against the wall with so much force that when the smaller man's head hit the wall he momentarily saw spots. He winced, and rubbed his head before grinning up at the other man with his red ruined mouth, stretching his scars.

"Why is it that I actually enjoy the pain when its you dealing the blows?"

"Because you're sick." The caped crusader replied harshly. He'd never admit it out loud but he enjoyed it too. He sometimes dreamt about there exchanges of violence, relishing when it was his turn to give out the beatings. He had even sicker dreams about the other man on other occasions. He forced himself not to dwell on those unpleasant thoughts and to focus on the task at hand.

"What are you planning Joker?" He began questioning the man again who had broken out in a fit of disturbing giggles. He leaned in closer to the other as a form of intimidation, with there faces only inches away.

"You think I have a plan?" He raised an eyebrow at the black clad man, grinning.

The Batman didn't respond, he merely continued to glare at the other behind his mask.

The clown prince continued, smirking even wider this time "Well, maybe this time I do…." The masked man opened his mouth as if to reply and the other took this opportunity to close the distance between them.

_I feel it coming and I've got to get out of its way._

_I hear it calling and I come because I can't disobey. _

_I should not listen and I shouldn't believe what I do, yes I do…_

Painted red lips met soft pink ones as the Joker and Batman shared their first kiss.

Bruce's eyes widened at the initial contact as his mind started racing, trying to figure out what action he should take. Should he push the other man away or return the kiss as he had done in all those dreams? The moment the clown's tongue snaked out of his ruined mouth to request entrance into the others, however, all thoughts escaped the larger man and his eyes shut letting the other in.

It was as if every fight, ever punch and knife wound, had led up to this one moment. As the Joker twisted his tongue around the Dark Knight's, causing him to shudder from the delicious sensation, he began to run his large gloved hands all over the purple suit, one finding its way into the mess of green hair, tugging at the emerald locks.

In response the Joker snaked his arms up around the bat's broad shoulders, feeling the other begin to dominate the kiss, suddenly forcing his back against the wall as he took control.

_[He] turns me on._

_[He] makes it real._

_I have to apologize for the way I feel._

_My life, it seems has taken a turn. _

_Why in the name of god would I ever want to return?_

In response, the Joker began to grind his hips into the other, making the Batman groan deeply into his mouth as he began to kiss him even harder, nipping and then biting the other's lips who couldn't help but chuckle darkly at the first taste of blood.

He began grinding himself against the other man even harder, both moaning at the delicious sensation the friction gave them both. The masked man's lips suddenly released the other's, who whimpered softly from the loss of contact, before he could stop himself. The Batman smirked before attacking the other's neck with his now slightly red lips, not caring that he was leaving marks that would become bright purple bruises the next day.

_Peel off our skin, we're gonna burn what we were to the ground._

_Fuck in the fire and we'll spread all the ashes around._

_I wanna kill away the rest of what's left and I do, yes I do…_

He began to pull at the other's clothing, removing his mouth from that pale neck only to jerk the other's custom purple jacket off his small frame before continuing his attack, this time on the man's collar bone that was now exposed due to a rip in his shirt.

The Joker began to moan and buck his hips even more as he felt the large gloved hands begin to start working on his pants, forcing them down to his knees to expose his lack of undergarments. He gasped as the cold night's air made contact with his bare skin. He was so hard that it hurt. The Batman's eyes widened as he gazed down at the Joker's nearly naked body, his upper half only covered by his ripped dress shirt that was now nearly in shreds. He would never admit it out loud but the slim, pale criminal before him was beautiful.

_[He] turns me on._

_[He] makes it real._

_I have to apologize for the way I feel._

He stared down at the other, as if almost afraid to continue. The joker grinned, but this time with heavy lidden lust filled eyes, as he pulled the other man back down into a kiss. All the passion that had been consuming them before retuned ten fold and they both felt as if they were drowning in liquid fire.

_And nothing can stop me now._

_There is nothing to fear. _

_And everything I'd ever want _

_Is inside of here…_

Sensitive bare flesh rubbed against kelvar as they smashed lips and toungs and teeth once more until the Batman, growing impatient, flipped the other around and began attempting the difficult task of loosening himself from the suit. He wanted the other man. He needed him. He couldn't wait. While wrestling his suit he continued assaulting the others neck from behind, and in frustration he bit down hard on the pale neck, drawing more blood than he intended to.

The Joker gasped, then chuckled out in a strained voice "Why is it that I .. ah, enjoy pain so much when it's coming from you?"

The Batman couldn't help but let a husky laugh escape his own lips as he realized that this had been the clown's plan all along. He had fallen right into his trap but he couldn't bring himself to be angry. Instead he replied, surprising even himself.

"I enjoy hurting you too…"

_Now I just stare into the sun,_

_And I see every thing I've done._

_I think I could have been someone,_

_But I can't stop what has begun…_

He finally made a brake through with his suit and had almost freed his lower half when he heard the wail of sirens. The other turned around to face him, and they locked eyes as the siren's warning began to grow louder, and closer.

They shared a look of annoyance and regret between the two of them, and then suddenly it was the Batman pulling the other into a kiss, this time firm and desperate, and quick. He filled it with all the need he was experiencing for the other man. He broke the kiss just as suddenly, reaching down and picking up the discarded jacket, handing it to the smaller man who had still not removed his gaze from the other's masked face.

_When everything is said and done,_

_And there is no place left to run,_

_I think I used to be someone,_

_But I just stared into the sun…_

His old sly grinned returned suddenly to his painted face as he tossed a joker card towards the other's feet. "Well, until next time, lover boy…" he teased, adjusting his jacket.

The Batman grunted in response as he watched the criminal make his get away.

When he was out of site he bent down and picked up the card, his souvenir of the night's unexpected events, and began to make his way towards Wayne Manor just as the first drops of rain began to fall on Gothem.


	3. Ch3: The Becoming

Author's note: Thanks to my reviewers, you help me keep going! I'm truly enjoying writing this, and I'm so glad that it's actually being read. DollhouseDisaster, RoxasRocks0813, and anonymous, this one's for you! :D

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Don't own anything. Hell, I don't even own this computer!

The Becoming.

Bruce lay in his bed, unable to sleep.

How could he sleep? In just one night everything had changed, yet everything was the same. He was still Bruce Wayne, still Batman. He was still lying in the same comfortable bed, wrapped in the same expensive silk sheets. He was still in Gotham. Yet everything was different. It was as if a layer had been lifted from his sense of morality, from his core. As if a filter had been lifted off his vision and he saw everything clearer, or maybe dirtier. He wasn't sure. He just knew that he was different. He sighed, burying his head into his firm pillow.

'_I beat my machine it's a part of me it's inside of me  
I'm stuck in this dream it's changing me, I am becoming…._'

He groaned loudly, covering his face with his large, calloused hands. What had he done? How could he have just submitted so easily to his desires? How could he have crossed the line so easily, and have enjoyed it so much? Bruce Wayne could be weak sometimes, but never Batman.

'_the me that you know, had some second thoughts  
he's covered with scabs and he is broken and sore  
the me that you know doesn't come around much  
that part of me isn't here anymore'_

He knew deep down that he couldn't stop now. Some horrible plot had been set into motion tonight, and he had to see it out to the end. He couldn't just pretend it had never happened, like the dreams. That damned clown would make sure of that. The next time he saw him could he just play his role as Batman? He wasn't sure at all what was in store. He felt as though he had no control over himself.

'_all pain disappears it's the nature of my circuitry  
drowns out all I hear, there's no escape from this my new consciousness'_

He gazed down at his own body, he felt distant and more attached to it at the same time. He felt out of control, but suddenly more alive, standing in the face of the unknown. He could feel the blood coursing through his veins, and his skin was hot, almost fevered. He stared down the length of his torso, to where his boxers began. He was hard, straining painfully against the material. He had been denied his release earlier.

'_that me that you know used to have feelings  
but the blood has stopped pumping and he's left to decay  
the me that you know is now made up of wires  
and even when I'm right with you I'm so far away'_

Although morally disgusted by the previous events, and his sick infatuation with the clown, he could not deny his body tonight as he usually would have done. His hand snaked down his check, over the taut muscular skin of his stomach, to the band of his undergarments. He freed his swollen sex, gasping as it came in contact with the cold night air.

'_I can try to get away but I've strapped myself in  
I can try to scratch away the sound in my ears  
I can see it killing away all my bad parts  
I don't want to listen but it's all too clear'_

His hand became a tight fist as he wrapped it around his own flesh harshly. He pumped his cock angrily; disgust and humiliation written plainly across his now flushed face. He hated the Joker for making him feel this way; he hated himself for not having more control. His body betrayed his mind as he grunted and moaned to images of the clown. He reassured himself that this wasn't him, this was someone else. He was possessed.

'_hiding backwards inside of me, I feel so unafraid_

_[], hold a little tighter, I might just slip away'_

He felt the pressure building as he squeezed his eyes shut tightly. This wasn't Batman, this wasn't even Bruce Wayne. This was far too carnal, too fierce, he told himself as he pumped harder, his breath quickening. Somewhere in the darkest corners of his mind he heard that sickening laugh.

"Aha ahee, a haw ho ho"

'_it won't give up it wants me dead  
goddamn this noise inside my head'_

His body shook from both the intense pleasure and his inner feelings of rage. Still that laugh continued, spurring his body on. He reached his limit as he heard his own pulse thudding in his ears, and saw nothing but white behind his eyes.

"Ha aha ha haw"

'_it won't give up it wants me dead  
goddamn this noise inside my head'_

Then he came. His seed spilling all over his muscular stomach in a violent wave, as he made a painful sound somewhere between a moan and a sob. He fell back on the bed, shaking and breathing in deeply as he shut his eyes. Finally he fell into a deep and surprisingly untroubled sleep.


End file.
